Untold Heroes
by Kairen13
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the soldiers that fought beside Master Chief himself? Now you know!
1. Prologue

||||Prologue Begin||||  
>0700 hours, March 17, 2553 (Military Calendar)Narrow-Band point-to-point transmission: Origin unknown; termination: Section three, Omega secure Antenna Array, USNC HQ Milky Way system Earth Military Complex<br>/Automated Re-Route UNSC Ship Reg-96767 ABE/ file Access Granted / worm-protocol firewall enabled/ file erased /

PLNB Transmission xx098Q-xx  
>Encryption Code: Alpha<br>Public Key: N/A  
>From: CODE NAME SAILOR<br>To: CODE NAME SOLDIERMAN  
>Subject: File encryption<br>Classification: eyes only, code word ||||| TOP SECRET (section three x-ray directive)  
>file extraction-reconstitution complete/  
>Start File/

Major General Jeremiah Jones,  
>We of the USNC Councils are sorry for your resent loss. Unfortunately, we cannot let you have leave, therefore, your request to be released has been denied.<br>On a lighter note, we have recently gotten a list of fifteen marines who have just been released from the Orbital Hospital Glory. We feel that you need more marines, so attached to this message is the list of the soldiers and their medical Bio's

For attachments click HERE

Once again, we are sorry for your loss, but we must keep you where you are useful. Not only to us, but for the safety of the human race itself.

-From General Zachary Ferrel | Commanding Officer, UNSC HQ: Earth, UNSC Marine Corps

/End File/  
>Scramble-destruction process enabled/  
>Press ENTER to continue<p>

"Damn it… UNSC bastards…"  
>Slamming his fist on the temporary desk in front of him, Jeremiah pushed away from it, putting his head in his hands.<p>

||||Prologue End||||


	2. Born from Blood

||||Chapter 1 Begin||||

_"All attention on the deck, will the following please head to the bay and prepare to be dropped on the surface,_

PVT. Nathaneal Oaks  
>PVT. Christian Sheen<br>PVT. David Bale  
>PVT. Connor Conners<br>PFC. Ethan Micheal  
>PFC. Jackson Hewitt<br>CCPL. Zachary McCarthy  
>LCPL. Yamen Miyazako<br>CPL. Quintin Fanning  
>SGT. Sean Freeman<br>GYSGT. Benjamin Locke  
>2nd Lt. Lynna Brooke Damion<br>2nd Lt. James Damion  
>1st Lt. Micheal Jarem<br>1st Lt. Andrew Johnson

_"Once again all those who are heading to the surface, please…"_

I stopped what I was doing when my name and rank were called.

"…2nd Lt. Lynna Brooke Damion  
>2nd Lt. James Damion…"<p>

My brother, James, walked up behind me, and stood looking over my shoulder.  
>"Well," he said, "looks like this is our stop…"<br>I glanced back at him and nodded, standing with equipment in hand.

||||Chapter 1 End||||


	3. Am I A Hero?

||||Chapter 2 Begin||||

"The last battle I was in was my first battle, and I had already been sent to the hospital. Ironic isn't it? Everything had been going great; in fact, at the time that the attack happened my battle buddy and I were playing cards. He was a big black man, been in the service for 2 years. He has a family back on Earth; I was the scrawny white kid who came up to his shoulders, zero years in the service, and zero years of experience.

The explosion seemed to come out of nowhere, it just happened, right in the middle of the camp. Everything started happening so fast, my gun was thrown in to my arms, and I was pulled forcefully to my feet. My battle buddy told me to follow him, and I followed. I did everything he told me to do, up until he was shot. A plasma shot took his entire arm off… his left arm…

Everything slowed down for me then. He was in shock, and couldn't tell me what to do then, my training took over. My instructor's voice ran through my head as if I was in Basic again. 'Keep his focus off his arm, keep his focus on me, and make him talk.' My hands were moving on their own. In what seemed to be no time at all I had him bandaged, but the battle was raging on around me. The covenant were closing in, the rest of our men were backing away, leaving us in their path. And that's when I saw it. A Brute.

It was huge, much bigger than they made it sound… Big, hairy, and ugly, and he was coming for me.

I raised my battle rifle, and aimed down the sights. Then I was pulled off balance, my battle buddy grabbed me, forced me to look at him.

'Leave,' he said, 'get outta here, I'll hold off your retreat.'

But the thought never crossed my mind. And I simply told him, 'hell no.'

I pulled him up, forcefully like he did to me, threw his rifle in his arm, and told him to run, get home to his family.

Mind you, this all happened in seconds, I don't know what was going through my head, disobeying my superior like that, but as I turned around to face the biggest monster I'd ever seen, the Brute was closer than I expected, he rammed into me, plowed me over like I was a weed in the wind. I felt my bones crunch, and when I landed on the ground I was helpless, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I was looking down the barrel of a plasma rifle…"

_"…PFC Ethan Michael…"_

Ethan stopped talking. He blinked, caught up in the past as the images continued to flash across his vision.

"You can continue Ethan," the counselor said.  
>Ethan sighed, and then looked up from the floor. "You know what happened after that."<p>

He stood, straightening his uniform, then turned to leave.

"Ethan, wait," the counselor said, stopping him from opening the door, "you never told me your friend's name. What happened to him?"

"Timothy… and he's fine, missing a limb, home with his family on Earth."

"You're a hero then…"

"I guess you could say that, but it doesn't feel like it…"

||||Chapter 2 End||||


	4. Waiting

||||Chapter 3 Begin||||

1130 hours, January 5, 2553 (Military Calendar)/61 Artemis-A system, Target area Delta-Omega, Planet Artima Dehli

It was silent… And cold…  
>My soldiers moved around me, uncomfortable, and anxiety ran high…<p>

-

1150 Hours

We had been told to wait, so I did just that… I waited for my orders, along with my small group of ten men, all covered in armor, and rain water, shadowed in the darkness of the over hanging trees…

-

1155 Hours

"Lieutenant?"  
>"Nothing yet, Carry…" I whispered across the COM to my men, "Keep an eye, and hold your ground…"<p>

-

1313 Hours

Hours passed by, the rain fell again, the wind picked up… And for an hour I felt that something just wasn't right. My commanding officers hadn't contacted us… As they said they would…  
>Silently, I stood up tall, giving away my cover to anything that might be lurking nearby, and opened a private COM channel.<br>"Benedict, are you there? Copy…"  
>Static followed my words, drowning out the rain that tapped down on my helmet.<br>"Benedict?" I asked again, louder this time. The COM opened and the static fell away.  
>"Everything's gone… Nothing is there anymore…"<br>To hear his voice was comforting, but the words he spoke chilled me. Those two words 'everything's gone' rang through my brain, and finally clicked.  
>"Everything's gone?" I asked, "You left your post? Where are you?"<br>The static crackled as words made their way through.  
>"Front …. Front line … there's blood everywhere … The General's among the dead, along with everyone who went with him … everyone, everything is gone … "<br>I stood rigid. His words were stabbing at my soul, his voice came through again.  
>"Looks like we're the leaders here," Lt. Benedict said,"unless we can find someone else of higher rank. Try to contact the battalions, platoons, anything… we'll make our way to you…"<br>The COM cleared, and I stared into the haze that rose from the ground…  
>Gone? Everything? What does he mean by that?<br>"Lieutenant? What happened?"  
>It was Sergeant Johanson this time, he had moved beside me, still hidden by the undergrowth of the forest.<br>"Men, contact any platoons, any battalions that you can find, tell them to meet us here. Be discreet, silent, don't shoot unless fired upon, and be here fast, we have NO time to waste."  
>One-by-one, the green lights blinked on my HUD, acknowledging my orders, and the COM's opened.<br>I sat back down in a daze, as floods of images from previous battles assaulted my mind, but one face burned brighter than any other…  
>… Daniel…<br>"Daniel," I whispered.  
>I opened a COM to his platoon.<br>"Major Kingson? This is 2nd Lieutenant Jasmin Connors. We were stationed exactly 300 klicks away from you and are awaiting orders. We have been informed of the unfortunate death of the General, and Lieutenant Myers and I have taken command until we find a higher ranking officer. We are gathering all platoons and battalions to my position, being deemed the safest. If you or any of your platoons still survive, copy…"  
>… Static …<br>… Static …  
>… Nothing …<br>Ten minutes passed on, my men kept trying to call survivors.  
>Fifteen minutes, men were showing up…<br>… Static …  
>… Static …<br>"Lieutenant…"  
>I looked up from where I had stared at the ground.<br>"Jasmin? ..."  
>My senses came back to me.<br>"Major Kingston? Daniel, where are you?"  
>… Static …<br>"Major?  
>"2nd Lieutenant, this is 2nd Lieutenant Christianson calling for a med-vac, immediately. Many of our soldiers are dead, including our medic. Major Kingston is in critical condition, I have been shot in the leg, 3ed degree burns, and two other Privates are still alive. If you can send any help, please hurry. I don't know how long we're safe here…"<br>A small map appeared on my HUD.  
>"We're 300 Klicks away. Can you be here in three?" the Lieutenant said into the mic, her voice was quiet, she sounded exhausted.<br>"We'll be there in three minutes, have faith soldier…"  
>I closed the COM and stood. I could see many movements heading towards us, ducked down in the grass to avoid being shot.<br>Turning to my men, I threw out orders.  
>"Carry, Fisher, McKay, and Summers, follow me, everyone else, stay here and wait for 2nd Lieutenant Benedict Myers to show. Tell him we've gone to med-vac 3rd platoon. Erickson, you're in control until then. We'll be back in … 15 minutes."<p>

|||| Chapter 3 End ||||


End file.
